


Like Roses, You're Pretty and Pointed (I Like It)

by Foxcanoes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, I mean, Smut, anyways this was the brilliant brainchild of myself and my love of andys ass, i guess not like.... HELLA smut, just the mature, just the stuff leading up to it lmfao, l m f a o, no secks this time, smut up the butt, so this one doesnt get the explicit rating, so..... im sorry but im also not, uHM.... THE LAP DANCE FIC, yes its exactly as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxcanoes/pseuds/Foxcanoes
Summary: Jake wants to try something new. Amy agrees.





	Like Roses, You're Pretty and Pointed (I Like It)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: From the prompt list - “Eyes open, baby.” Coz Amy and Jake need to call each other baby like immediately.
> 
> Ur welc anon.  
> Also thanks to @jadedlilian and @fuckmesantiago on tumblr for spurring me on with this fic lmfao i am horrible but thanks for encouraging it.
> 
> anyways im gonna go get myself off now lmfao bye

It’s as he’s tying her wrists loosely together behind her back while she sits in one of their kitchen chairs that Amy just contemplates how life brought her to this moment. Sometimes, it’s such a blur that she can’t help but feel lost in all of it, like a big tornado sucked her up and dropped her in the middle of some colorful fantasy world.

But in the same breath, she recalls exactly how she got here. Her and Jake were kissing (okay, heavily making out) on their couch, and they were taking each other’s clothes off (more like Jake just taking her clothes off but she was _getting there,_ okay?) and then she was in just her bra and panties, and then she was kissing him again, and then Jake broke the kiss and mumbled something about trying something new, and then the corresponding heat that rushed in between her thighs at his suggestion completely won out over her rationality, and now here she was, tied up to one of their kitchen chairs, not exactly sure what’s coming next. Her hands clench with excitement and nervousness, and her body feels tingly all over. He finishes knotting the silk around her wrists, loose enough that she can break free if necessary, but she doesn’t want to. Yet.

“You comfortable?” he purrs into her ear, and she shivers as his warm breath brushes over her sensitive skin. His hands brush over her bare shoulders, and she nods, shifting slightly in her seat to alleviate some of the ache from being untouched for so long. She can barely nod, so pent up and tense. He chuckles softly, and she feels it against the skin of her shoulder as bends down to mouth over her throat from where he’s standing behind the chair. “Mmm, good girl,” he mumbles into the spot where her neck connects with her jaw, and she sighs desperately, simultaneously loving the praise and hating his teasing.

“You wanna see me?” he asks, and she doesn’t fully understand the question, but if it means he’ll move and touch her faster, she’ll say what she thinks he wants to hear.

“Yes, please,” she breathes, trying to turn in the seat so that she can see him, but he grabs her shoulders to keep her in place.

“Ah, ah, you just stay where you are and look pretty,” she can hear the grin in his voice, and then he’s walking around so he’s in her direct line of sight, “I’ll do all the work.” He’s using his deep voice, the one that makes her thighs quiver just at the sound of it, and she can almost feel his chest vibrating as he speaks from where she sits in the chair, squirming. He grins as he takes her in, and then he’s padding to the kitchen, and her curiosity only grows as he puts a CD into the radio and presses play. A slow, sensual song starts, the beat steady and dirty, and she puts the pieces together quickly enough.

“Oh my _god,_ ” she moans with clarity as he comes back to stand a few feet away from her, his hands on the first button of his red plaid shirt. Her eyes are fixated to them, watching every little movement as he sways his hips slowly, back and forth, in time to the music. It’s no secret that Amy thinks Jake looks incredibly hot when he’s dancing. He’s known for a long time now that she finds his ability to dance a huge turn on, and she realizes he’s doing this because he thought she’d enjoy it.

And enjoy it she does, a smile coming to her face as she notices once again how observant and thoughtful Jake is. It makes her blush, but then he’s unbuttoning his plaid shirt, and all of her mushy thoughts go out the window, replaced with absolutely filthy ones. Her eyes are sweeping over his body, swaying in time with the music, his head tilted back and his eyes slipped shut while his hands work slowly but steadily on the buttons of his shirt. Amy groans at the sight, and Jake’s eyes open to meet hers.

“Like what you see, Ames?” he smirks, and it’s so unfair how sexy he can be, how five little words can completely soak her.

“Mmm, Jake, holy shit,” she whines, and then he’s slipping the flannel off, taking a step closer. Amy struggles against the restraints, wanting more than anything to feel his toned arms and run her hands over his chest and jaw, maybe rake them through his dark hair and make him moan. Instead, she stays in her seat, desperate but restraining herself. She doesn’t want the game to end.

He’s got his hands up behind his head, swaying his hips, and the movement lifts his tight, heather gray t-shirt enough to expose the skin of his navel, covered in dark hair that leads down to his happy trail, which leads down to something else that makes Amy lick her lips with want. “ _Jake,_ ” she whimpers, and he laughs seductively.

“Mmm, baby, you’re being such a good girl,” he praises her, and it just spurs her on, tiny grunts and groans falling from her mouth, her eyes locked on his hips. He reaches behind his neck and grabs the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it slowly over his head. When it’s fully off, he takes another step closer, placing him nearly in front of her, Amy face level with his cock, before tossing the shirt aside.

She stares at his belly, watching his stomach muscles contract and stretch while he moves along to the music, one of his hands threading through the front of his hair while he thrusts his hips to the tempo, and she wants nothing more than to lean forward and mouth at his dick through his pants, but he’s just out of reach. “Eyes up here, Ames,” he jokes, and her eyes snap up to meet his, dark and intense, holding hers.

“Love how much you want me,” he growls, “Bet you’re fucking wet for me,” he smirks, and she knows he’s right, can feel her arousal pooling between her thighs, soaking through her underwear, and it’s uncomfortable, but she forgets about it when his hands run down his chest, her eyes following the movement before they fall on his belt buckle. “Do you want me to take my pants off, baby?”

“ _Oh, god,_ yes, Jake, please, I need to see you,” she moans, and her desperation seems to only make him want to move slower, because he takes off his belt agonizingly slow. He slips it from out of his belt loops and lets it fall to the floor, landing with a dull thud on the area rug. Then he has his hands on the button of his pants, and Amy’s nearly panting at this point. No matter how many times she’s seen him naked, somehow it always feels like the first time, and her nerves are electric, making her skin tingle where the silk restraints rub against her wrists. He slides his pants down his legs, shimmying a little and wiggling his hips, which is simultaneously ridiculously adorable and really fucking sexy, and Amy grinds into the seat of the chair to try to find some relief.

He kicks his pants away, and runs his hands down his thighs, making Amy imagine replacing his hands with her own, scratching her nails down his thighs while she takes him in her mouth and moans around him. She closes her eyes as she imagines it but she only has them shut for a moment before Jake’s grabbing her chin. “Eyes open, baby,” he grins, and Amy’s eyes fly open to meet his own.

“Jake?”

“Mmm?”

“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” she finishes, and she can see the faint ruddy pink tinge that comes to his cheeks. He steps closer and cups her cheek in one hand, rubbing his thumb along her jaw, before leaning down and giving her a chaste kiss.

“Thank you,” he says sweetly as he pulls away, leaving Amy wanting infinite amounts more. His hands play around with the waistband of his boxers, skimming around the edges and Amy’s whining, high-pitched and continuously as he taunts her. His hands rub up his sides and over his chest, the music switching tracks and becoming something downright filthy, all heavy bass and dirty grooves. Jake thrusts his hips in time, and Amy’s straining against the silk, groaning when he comes close enough that if she leans forward just a little bit more she’ll be able to touch him.

Suddenly Jake’s pulling his boxers down, revealing just how into this little game he is too. His erection is so close to Amy’s face that it takes every ounce of restraint she has to not lean her head forward and take him in her mouth. “See what you do to me baby?” he grins, his hands on his hips and sliding down towards his dick. “I’m so hard for you, Ames, you’re so _sexy._ I love driving you crazy.” He grips himself with one hand, jacking himself lazily while he reaches forward and points the two first fingers of his left hand at her mouth. She cranes forward immediately and sucks his fingers into her mouth, humming around them and making him moan in turn.

He pulls his fingers back and Amy lets them go with a pop, and then he’s in her lap, grinding down on her, and she can feel his cock rubbing against her belly. “ _Oh,_ Jake, oh my god, holy hell,” praises tumble from her lips as he grinds his hips down to the music, and he takes the two wet fingers of his left hand and sticks them into her underwear.

“Mmmm god you’re _soaked._ ” His hand moves slow, too slow for how desperately she needs him, and she’s moaning frustratedly, making him laugh and completely spurring him on. “Did you enjoy the show?” he asks with humor drenching his voice.

“Jake, god, _please,_ please baby, I want you, I _need_ you, please,” she’s begging, the words just falling out, and she doesn’t care about her pride at this point, doesn’t care about the game, just wants him to touch her and fuck her senseless until she can’t walk the next day without remembering his touch. “You’re so sexy, god, you’re the sexiest guy I’ve ever seen, I’m so wet for you, oh my fucking god.”

“I love you so much,” he mumbles before he leans in and gives her the dirtiest kiss of her life. It’s all spit and bruising passion, and his tongue licks into her mouth, making them both moan. He’s still rutting his hips into hers, and she’s overwhelmed by the sensations he makes her feel. She can’t take it anymore. She pulls away, and her hands are struggling against the restraints until they’re loose enough for her to slip them free and then they’re on him, sliding over his hips, up his chest, and finally to his jaw to pull him in for another kiss.

“Oh, Ames,” he grinds down into her harder, “You slipped out of the restraints. You broke the rules,” he smirks against her lips.

“Punish me, Jake, please. I need to be punished,” she pants, and then he’s picking her up, carrying her to the bedroom.

After several rounds of punishment, followed by two sweet, loving sessions, they’re spent, laying in bed and panting, sated and absolutely glowing.

“Feel free to do that way more often,” she mumbles into his chest, and her face vibrates with the rumble of his answering laugh.

“Yeah? You liked it?” he asks, and when she turns in his arms to meet his eyes, she sees that he’s serious. His eyes are questioning, curious, and his tone of voice seems mildly insecure.

“Are you kidding? Jake, you’re so hot, you have no idea. Your hips are the eighth wonder of the world, I swear,” he chuckles, but she continues, “You’re honestly so good-looking. I need you to understand this.”

He’s completely blushing, his face a deep pink in the cheeks and running down his neck, and it’s absolutely the cutest thing she’s ever seen. He hugs her to him, kissing her all over the face; on her cheeks, her chin, her nose, her forehead, before settling on her lips. “You’re the best, Ames,” he coos, and he snuggles his face into her neck, making small hums in the back of his throat that melt her heart.

“Pretty sure that’s you,” she smiles into his hair, running her hands through it while her other makes lazy loops up and down his spine.

“Mmm, actually, it’s you though,” he retorts, and she just laughs.

“Nah, it’ll be me next time.”

“Oh, next time?” he grins up at her.

“Of course. Gotta pay you back,” she winks down at him, and he raises his eyebrows.

“Is it next time yet?” he says around a yawn.

A laugh bubbles up from her throat. “Easy, tiger,” she chides, and he just laughs and cuddles closer into her. “Although I’m gonna need you to teach me some of your moves.”

He snickers. “Gladly.”


End file.
